prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KIRA KIRA
KIRA KIRA is the theme song for the movie, Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!!. Lyrics Movie Version |-|Romaji= Taisetsuna mono wa itsudatte Wasurete wa nai yo Akogare wa owaranai Kirakira On'nanoko ni hane Kagayaku fushigina chikara ga aru tte Mama wa yoku itta no Muchū ni natteta Anogoro no kaze wo kanjite wa Kokoro odoru yoake Soredemo fuan de Tamaranaku natte wa Na・mi・da Nagashichau koto mo aru kedo Himitsu no tobira wo akete goran Hajimari wa hora Sono te ni aru kara Taisetsuna mono wa itsudatte Wasurete wa nai yo Akogare wa owaranai Kirakira Kirakira |-|Kanji= 大切なものはいつだって 忘れてはないよ 憧れは終わらない キラキラ 女の子にはね 輝く不思議な力があるって ママはよく言ったの 夢中になってた あの頃の風を感じては 心躍る夜明け それでも不安で たまらなくなっては ナ・ミ・ダ 流しちゃうこともあるけど 秘密の扉を開けてごらん 始まりはほら その手にあるから 大切なものはいつだって 忘れてはないよ 憧れは終わらない キラキラ キラキラ |-| English= There is nothing important that can be forgotten Longing is never-ending Sparkling As a little girl There was a mysterious force that sparkled What did mama often call it? When I feel the wind From those days when I was entranced Dawn makes my heart pound And yet, I'm uneasy It's become unbearable I just let The tears fall down Try to open the secret door Because the beginning Is there in your hands There is nothing important That can be forgotten Longing is never-ending Sparkling Sparkling Full Version |-|Romaji= Taisetsuna mono wa itsudatte Wasurete wa nai yo Akogare wa owaranai Kirakira On'nanoko ni hane Kagayaku fushigina chikara ga aru tte Mama wa yoku itta no Muchū ni natteta Anogoro no kaze wo kanjite wa Kokoro odoru yoake Soredemo fuan de Tamaranaku natte wa Na・mi・da Nagashichau koto mo aru kedo Himitsu no tobira wo akete goran Hajimari wa hora Sono te ni aru kara Taisetsuna mono wa itsu datte Wasurete wa nai yo Akogare wa owaranai Kirakira Miwaku no fantajī Sutekina koto ni kakomarete tokidoki Miushinaisō demo Shikamettsura yori Waratte iru hō ga zettai Kokoro hazunde yuku Hitori janai tte Kidzuiteku tanbi ni Na・mi・da Nugutte wa yasashiku naru ne Kagayaku sekai wo mi ni yukou Aisubeki mono Sono te ni tsukande Daisukina mono ga aru nda yo Ōgesa janai yo Sore wa takaramono Kirakira Yozora ni chirabatteta Musū no kirameki tachi Negai wa kanaeru tame Omoi yo asu e hashire Himitsu no tobira wo akete goran Hajimari wa hora Sono te ni aru kara Taisetsuna mono wa itsu datte Wasurete wa nai yo Akogare wa owaranai Imada minu sekai wo mi ni yukou Aisubeki mono Sono te ni tsukande Daisukina mono ga aru nda yo Ōgesa janai yo Sore wa takaramono Kirakira |-|Kanji= 大切なものはいつだって 忘れてはないよ 憧れは終わらない キラキラ 女の子にはね 輝く不思議な力があるって ママはよく言ったの 夢中になってた あの頃の風を感じては 心躍る夜明け それでも不安で たまらなくなっては ナ・ミ・ダ 流しちゃうこともあるけど 秘密の扉を開けてごらん 始まりはほら その手にあるから 大切なものはいつだって 忘れてはないよ 憧れは終わらない キラキラ 魅惑のファンタジー 素敵なことに囲まれて時々 見失いそうでも しかめっ面より 笑っている方がぜったい 心弾んでゆく ひとりじゃないって 気付いてくたんびに ナ・ミ・ダ 拭っては優しくなるね 輝く世界を見にゆこう 愛すべきもの その手に掴んで 大好きなものがあるんだよ 大袈裟じゃないよ それは宝物 キラキラ 夜空に散らばってた 無数の煌めきたち 願いは叶えるため 想いよ明日へ走れ 秘密の扉を開けてごらん 始まりはほら その手にあるから 大切なものはいつだって 忘れてはないよ 憧れは終わらない 未だ見ぬ世界を見にゆこう 愛すべきもの その手に掴んで 大好きなものがあるんだよ 大袈裟じゃないよ それは宝物 キラキラ |-| English= There is nothing important That can be forgotten Longing is never-ending Sparkling As a little girl There was a mysterious force that sparkled What did mama often call it? When I feel the wind From those days when I was entranced Dawn makes my heart pound And yet, I'm uneasy It's become unbearable I just let The tears fall down Try to open the secret door Because the beginning Is there in your hands There is nothing important That can be forgotten Longing is never-ending Sparkling In a fantasy of fascination We sometimes lose sight of the wonderful things That surround us The hearts will absolutely Spring to life in those who smile Rather than frown Every time You realize you're not alone The tears You wipe away will become gentle Let's go see the shining world You're holding what you love In your hands There's something I really love It isn't anything big It is a treasure Sparkling Scattered in the night sky Sre countless sparkles To make the wishes come true Our feelings run to tomorrow Try to open the secret door Because the beginning Is there in your hands There is nothing important That can be forgotten Longing is never-ending Let's go see the still unseen world You're holding what you love In your hands There's something I really love It isn't anything big It is a treasure Sparkling Video Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Movie Songs Category:Singles Category:Movies Category:Insert Songs